


Family Business

by Justsomedreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomedreaming/pseuds/Justsomedreaming
Summary: On a hunt that supposed to be an easy salt and burn, Lili gets injured and the three of them head to Bobby´s, where Lili meets someone who will stay in her memory, that's for sure.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lili Winchester/Gabriel
Kudos: 2





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Lili Winchester is Deans twin sister, who choose the life of a huntress, just like Dean.  
> Shortly before Dean gets his brother Sam to look for their father, Lili parted ways with Dean to go hunting alone.  
> After Lili and her brothers teamed up again after visiting their old home, they are practically inseparable.  
> Only when Sam died because of Azazel's sick games and Dean made his deal to save their baby brother, Lili didn't know about this. 
> 
> This story takes place somewhere around season three and I did some changes to almost all characters.  
> I hope you guys like it anyways.
> 
> Oh and it´s written in Lili or Dean POV, just FYI.

**Lili’s POV**

My head hurts, but when I see them stumble out of that old house, my heart beats faster. 

"Sam! Dean!" My voice cracks while I try to get up and reach my brothers. 

"Lili!" Dean huffs out, rushing over to where I lay in the grass and pulls me into his arms. "Lil…we're here, don't worry…" He mumbles, brushing my hair out of my face and checking my body for wounds. Sam also comes over and crouches down next to us, laying his hand on Dean's shoulder. 

"She's gonna be okay…come on, we need to get away here!" He says, smiling at us and Dean nods. Groaning when Dean gets up, carrying me, I wrap my arms around his neck and he carefully sets me down on the backseat of baby. 

"You drive, Sammy…bring us to Bobby!" Dean's voice sounds tense and while he gets in and lifts my head to rest it in his lap, I realize why. At this movement, I feel a pain radiating from my stomach and back. 

"Hnng…Dean…it hurts…" Gripping his arm tight, my voice sounds pressed when I try to talk to my twin, but he understands me without words too. 

"FASTER SAMMY!" He growls while pressing his shirt on my bleeding body. 

"De…'m…scared.." Slowly losing my consciousness, I cling to my twin’s hand, before my voice breaks and everything gets black around me.

  
  


**Dean’s POV**

Hearing my badass twin whisper those words, my heart races and I stare at her in fear. My hands pressing some fabric to her stomach, bloodied and shaking, I look up, just to meet Sam's eyes, his mirroring the fear and desperation in mine. 

"Faster Sammy…" I growl again while her grip on my arm gets weaker every second.

When we arrive at Bobby's, I pick up Lili and burst into his house, crying for his help. Bobby gets pale when he sees me carrying the limp body of my twin sister, but sighs relieved when he sees her chest rising and falling. 

"Put her down here! Sam, get me some towels and warm water!" He rumbles while I place Lili on his table and drop to the chair next to it, holding her hand and squeezing it tightly, my heart jumping a bit when she squeezes it back very weakly. 

She's alive and fighting. 

After some minutes, Sam got the towels and the water and Bobby comes back with a small bowl, some sewing materials and a first aid kit. 

I can't do anything but watch them take off her shirt, just to find a gaping wound, her own knife sticking out of it. My eyes water up and my body doesn't move, only feeling the pain in my own stomach and the desperate wish to help her somehow. 

"Get him out here Sam." I don't really hear Bobby, but when Sam tries to get me out of the room, I refuse. 

"No…need to stay here…need to help her…she…she mustn't die…I need to…" Sobbing, I let myself drop into my baby brothers arms and he somehow drags me out while Bobby stitches Lili up. 

An hour later, I just sit on a chair next to the bed, she's laying in. 

All cleaned up and her wounds taken care of, Lili just looks so…tiny and weak. Leaning over to take her hand in mine, I pray to God, to angels, or whatever could hear me, praying she would survive, and after some hours, I just can't hold my eyes open anymore and fall asleep, my head on her legs and her hand in mine. 

**Lili’s POV**

"De?" My voice is hoarse when I ask for my twin brother, not yet opening my eyes. "Am…where…?" I whisper, feeling something laying on my legs. At my voice, my hand gets squeezed and the weight is lifted from my legs. 

"Hey…how do you feel, Lil?" His raspy voice asks and I hear his chuckling. 

"Bit…mushy…how are you…and Sammy?" Groaning I open my eyes, but when the bright light makes my head hurt even more, I cover them with my hand. 

"We're good. What's wrong…what hurts?" He asks, again squeezing my hand. 

"Every…Everything…fuck…wh…what…happened?" Coughing a bit and groaning when I try to get up, I feel his hands on my shoulder to keep me down on the bed. 

"You saved your brothers asses, that's what happened, young lady!" 

"Hey Bobby…nice to see…you too." He laughs at my, at least I hope so, jokingly tone. 

While he checks on the wounds in my stomach and back, Dean explains me how we got into that house and that ghost threw them around in the hall and myself out of it, right next to the grave where we dug up the bones. It seems like I threw my burning jacket into the hole and thus saved my brothers from the ghost that was about to kill them. 

"Wow…badass.." I huff out, crunching my face at the pain. 

"Hey…you need some rest…I'll stay here and you sleep." Dean mumbles, his voice strained and his eyes red. 

"You..you look awful…take a bath…and sleep, De…" Squeezing his hand, I try to give him a smile, but I bet it's rather a grimace than anything else. Why the fuck do those monsters always have to fight back.

"C'mon…I won't…run away…" He chuckles a bit, finally! Dean squeezes my hand back and nods before he leaves the room, leaving Bobby and me alone. 

"The first time ever that I saw him cry. You scared the crap out of us Lili." I can hear a smile in his voice, even though I don't see it, because I closed my eyes again.

"Sorry Bobby…couldn't let…that son of a bitch get…my brothers…right?" trying to laugh, I curl up a bit when I feel the sharp pain in my abdomen again. 

"Careful, you idjit! Didn't stitch you up and saved your life, just for you to get cocky, missy!" When I open my eyes again, I see his worried face. 

"How…how bad is it?" "Very. Your knife missed the important organs…but you've lost a lot of blood. Take a rest and we'll talk when you wake up." Pulling the blanket up to my chin, Bobby pats my head softly before I already feel how exhausted I really am and I start to doze off. 

Later that night, I shuffle in my bed, turning around when a gasp escapes me, before a hand gets softly placed on my mouth. 

My hunters reflexes kicking in, I try to fight out of this grip, but soon, I only whimper against the hand, clutching my stomach which feels wet. Great. The wound ripped open again. 

"Shh, don't be scared, sugar. I am not here to hurt you." It's a man, his voice sounding raspy, but also soft. Moving only my eyes to look into his, I freeze. His eyes are of a warm and golden colour, almost like honey or the sun. 

"Don't worry, I swear that I won't hurt you, Lili. I'll take my hand away now. I won't hurt you." He whispers and I nod, causing him to take away his hand softly and crouch down next to the bed, his hands reaching out for mine, which still are clutching to my wound. 

Letting out a whimper, I shake my head, trying to move away from him. 

"It's okay. I just want to heal you, sugar." Again those reassuring words and a soft smile on his face. Who is this man? And why does he have wings? 

"They call me Gabriel, and I am your guardian angel." He whispers, laying his hands on my stomach and I feel warmth going through my body before I again slowly drift off into a sleep. 

Waking up with a groan when the sun hits my face, I look around. No one to see. 

"De? Sammy?" I ask my brother's names into the room, repeating them louder when no one answers. Looking down at myself, I see the big red stain on the blanket and dried blood on my hands, which lets me scream out loud, frantically shuffling in the bed to somehow get out and look for my brothers. 

Only some seconds after I scream, they burst in through the door, their guns lifted. Even Bobby stands there with his shotgun. 

"It's okay Lili! You're o-" Dean starts, but freezes on his way, dropping his gun, when he sees my blood all over the bed. 

"Don't move Lil! If it-" "De…it doesn't hurt…" I cut him off and stare at him, not feeling any pain. 

"You…what?" He asks, rushing over and pulling away the blanket and lifting my shirt. I expected there to be a wound or at least scars, but there was only my skin to see. 

So, I didn't dream that handsome man who healed me. 

"Gabriel…." I whisper, repeating the name he told me. 

"What did you say?" Bobby's eyes land on me, his brows furrowed. 

"Gabriel." I repeat and point to where the man stood last night, right where Dean is standing now. "Last night…I woke up and….and there was a man…with..with golden wings and…eyes that were like the sun. And he…he told me his name is…is Gabriel and that he…would be my guardian angel…and that he just…wanted to heal me." My voice still sounds hoarse and Sam leaves the room. "I thought…I thought this was only…a dream…De…are angels…are they real?" 

"Remember what mom told us?" He asks, carefully sitting on the bed and pulling me into his arms to hug me softly. 

"When…when she kissed…us goodnight she…she always told us…the angels are watching…" I whisper and startle a bit when Sam holds a glass with water in front of me. I didn't even realize that he came back. 

"Here, drink a bit, your voice sounds horrible." Chuckling, he sits down next to me while I empty the whole glass, my hands a bit shaky. "Thanks Sammy." Giving me a bright smile, he nods and takes away the empty glass. 

"Right. She always said that the angels are watching over us. And that's why she gave you your necklace, right?" He chuckles and my hand raises up to my neck, where it freezes. 

"De…my..my necklace…where...where is it?" My eyes grow wide in fear I could have lost it back at that house, but the look my twin shoots me, let's me swallow. "What…what's wrong, De?" 

Frowning, he looks at me and takes a mirror from the nightstand. When Dean holds it up, I can see a burn in the shape of the locket, mum gave me the evening before she died.

"That wasn't there before you fell asleep last night. You were wearing your locket!" Sam's voice is just a whisper and I let my tears fall free now. I need the locket. Just as I need my brothers. Sam's arms wrap around Dean and me and the three of us are just sitting there, my brothers holding me tight while I´m crying like a child.   


**Author's Note:**

> 1st. chapter beta-read by the wonderful https://jessica-marsh09.tumblr.com/


End file.
